¿Esto es amor,o sufrimiento?
by Sakuya Gardner
Summary: Yugi llama desesperadamente a Seto para un duelo pero...¿con quién si no es co él?...¿el octavo objeto milenario?...¿la prima de Tea?...¿una joven muchacha cautivará el corazón del faraón?...reviews plisss...


-¿Esto es amor...o sufrimiento?-

Cap1:La elegida de los 8 objetos milenarios-

¿? - Kaiba! -gritó un sonriente Yugi corriendo tras Seto Kaiba propietario de la empresa Kaiba Corp...

Seto - ¿qué quieres ahora Mutou? -preguntó friamente Seto dándose la vuelta poco a poco y con aburrimiento

Yugi - que desagradecido eres, vengo hasta aqui para proponerte un duelo y tú lo único que haces es quejarte...-rechistó Yugi con el ceño fruncido

Seto - tres cosas...la primera no me he quejado, la segunda no soy un desagradecido por que te estoy escuchando, y la tercera, ¿para qué quiero un duelo contigo si de todas formas me vas a ganar? por que con ayuda de Yami no me extraña - dijo tranquilamente Seto visiblemente enojado por el comportamiento del muchacho

Yugi - vale,vale, ni eres un desagradecido, ni te estas quejando...¿mejor? -preguntó Yugi con carita de angelito...

Seto - qué quieres? -preguntó cansado Kaiba mirando directamente a los ojos del pequeño yugi

Yug i- lo que ya te he dicho...retarte a un duelo...- sonrió el rubio

Seto - pues yo tambien te he dicho que no quiero un duelo contigo porque...-no pudo continuar

Yugi - no,no,no si conmigo no es, es con la prima de Tea...- sonrió el joven Mutou

Seto - prima?...no sabía que tuviera una prima...ademas si Tea no sabe jugar bien a las cartas, mucho menos sus familiares, ala no me hagas perder el tiempo que tengo cosas que hacer - resolvió el moreno dandose la vuelta tranquilamente sin esperar respuesta, hasta que un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo le detuvo...

Yugi - quieto ahí...esa chica si que es buena, lo sé...- en esos momentos Yugi estaba muy serio

Seto - Yugi? -preguntó asombrado- y cómo sabes que es buena?

Yugi - ganó a Pegasus a un duelo...-dijo seriamente el jovencito

Esto si que le pilló por sorpresa a Kaiba...¿ una simple chica ganadora de un duelo contra Maximillion Pegasus el creador del duelo de mostruos?...Esto si que era un bombazo...

Seto - y cómo lo sabes? -preguntó él aún sin creerlo

Yugi - por que estuve presente, fue ayer a la tarde - dijo todavía más serio el rubito

Seto - ya claro, a lo mejor es que no eligió bien sus cartas, por que desde que le ganastes, se creyó un perdedor...-dijo seto aun sin creerlo

Yugi - que vá, utilizó su carta más poderosa...y tú ya sabes cual es...- explicó Yugi con mirada seria...

Seto - ¿ y quieres que compita con ella?...- preguntó Seto haciendo enfurecer al chico

Yugi - ! ya te he dicho que si! - gritó enojado el rubio

Seto - ¿ y por qué yo? - preguntó sin saber

Yugi - por que quiero saber como se las arregla contra un buen duelista que encima tiene en mano la carta de el dragón de ojos azules, y cuando ya sepa como va, quizás si te gana o queda empate puedo luchar contra ella...- dijo Yami poniendo una mano en su mentón en forma de pensamiento

Seto - ¿! y me utilizas a mi para tus pruebas?...creo que el pasar tiempo con Atem te ha causado un trauma cerebral, ahora eres igual de creido que él - dijo enojado Kaiba por ser el objeto de prueba de Yugi para ver la fuerza que emanaba la muchacha

Yugi - eh? -salió de sus pensamientos ante el "casi" grito de Seto - si...bueno no, no eres un boceto de prueba, eres más bien...mmm...un ejemplar para ella...-dijo soriente

Seto - ...-seto le miró con cara de "te picó un bicho o que? " - un ejemplar?

Yugi - si... que eres un buen ejemplo para su poder, ya que tú tienes mucha fuerza y sé que si te gana es que tiene un nivel demasiado alto para poder enfrentarse a mi...- explicó el pequeño

Seto - bueno aparte de todo eso...¿cómo se llama la chica?...- preguntó algo...¿curioso?...

Yugi - se llama...

**En otro lugar...**

Tea - SAKUYA A TU DERECHA! - gritó la morena preocupada por su prima la cual estaba librando una dura batalla con un grupo de hombres enmascarados y vestidos con ropas egipcias

Sakuya - eh?...gracias Tea...- agradeció la castaña pegándole una patada en todo el estómago a uno de lo bandidos, el cual cayó al suelo de golpe...

Sakuya Gardner era una chica de cabello color café claro y ojos morados.Su cabello le llegaba hasta algo más abajo de la cintura y lo tenía recogido en dos coletas altas hecas atras por la nuca por un nudo hecho por el pelo.Sus faccines eran suaves y dulces.Sus labios carnosos, sus pechos no muy grandes, sus curvas noramles demo apetecibles a cualquier manjar.Su ropa era una chaqueta blanca con los bordes de la chaqueta donde se abrochaban los botones con volantes (tipo mangas de los vestidos de sevillanas), de manga larga y debaj una camisa roja con cuello en redondo hasta la clavícula.Llevaba también una falda hasta los muslos de cuadritos rojo oscuro y algunos más claros.Lo acompañaba por una botas tipo "cowboy" marrones con ilustraciones de margaritas rojas, las botas no tenían mucho tacón asique n se la notaba más alta de lo que ya era.Y en el cuello le conjuntaba un collar de oro con tres estrellas brillantes que le colgaban en la gargantilla.Sakuya tiene 17 años y es muy vivaz y con mucho humor, demo cuando se cabrea, ya si que puedes correr a 100 por hora antes de que te alcanze, por que es peor que mil lobos hambrientos...

Joey - ¿qué tal vas "Sakuyita" ? - preguntó divertido el rubio a lo que la chica en vez de darle un puñetazo a uno de los bandidos con los que peleaba Joey tambien, se lo pegó a él haciendo que sangrara por la nariz y le diera ventaja al egipcio, el cual le propinó un golpe en todo el abdomen...

Sakuya - ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme asi, ¿comprendes? ... soy Sakuya no "Sakuyita"...- dijo enojada

En ese momento Sakuya oyó un gritó por parte de su prima...

Sakuya - TEA...-gritó la castaña corriendo a donde su prima, a la cual la tenían sujeta las manos.La tenían tapada la boca y la pichaban con una nabaja que sujetaban en su cuello.

Ante esta escena, Honda, Joey, Mai, Ryo, Serenity y Sakuya pararon y observaron a Tea, la cual estaba aterrada y ni se movía con miedo de que ese cuchillo fuese inclusado en su cuello.

Mai - ¿qué es lo que quieren malditos imbeciles?...- preguntó con rabia la rubia

Egipcio1 - queremos a la elegida...- respondió uno de ellos con mirada furiosa

Honda - ¿la elegida?...¿! quién es la elegida ?...-preguntó alterado sin comprender al igual que sus amigos lo que ese hombre decía...

Jefe - queremos a la elegida que nos ayudará a invocar el poder de los 8 objetos milenarios, y así poder encadenar hasta la eternidad a la malvada Osiris, la cual quiere a nuestro faraón...

Mientras el jefe de todos los egipcios hablaba y explicaba todo, Sakuya se acercaba al jefe con lentitud, ya que él era el que tenía agarrada a su prima.Se acercó con paso tranquilo a él y cuando le iba a propinar un golpe en toda la nuca, Joey la gritó...

Joey - NO ESTATE QUIETA SAKUYA SON DE NUESTRO LADO...- demo fue demasiado tarde por que...

Sakuya - arg! -se quejó Sakuya ya que estaba agarrada por alguien del cuallo y la paretaban muy fuerte y no se podía mover porque la persona que la sujetaba la cogió de la cintura...

¿? - deberías andarte con mas cuidado preciosa - le murmuró "la persona" a su oído sensualmente esa última palabra, haciendo que Sakuya ardiera de furia...

Seto - suéltala Marik - ordenó el joven moreno que apareció en escena acompañado de su amigo Yugi el cual estaba bastante enfadado por lo que veía...

Marik - tranquilo ya la suelto kaiba...- dijo el chico levantando las manos en forma de arrepentimiento y haciendo que Sakuya cayera de culo al suelo...

Sakuya - ! Maldito imbecil me duele el trasero por tu culpa !...- gritó enfurecida la castaña

Marik - disculpame bella dama, pero no me dí cuenta de que laa había hecho tanto daño...- se disculpó Marik prestandole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual ella aceptó aún y sin confiar plenamente en el joven de pelo blanco...

Sakuya - no importa ya pasó - dijo aún no muy convencida de la amabilidad del chico

Marik - permite presentarme bella dama, yo soy Marik Isthar y estoy plenamente encantado de conocerte...- se presentó dándola un suave beso en la mano a la joven Sakuya

Sakuya - soy Sakuya Gardner, prima de Tea...-observó donde su prima y vió que ésta ya estaba a salvo en manos de Mai y se tranquilizó algo más...

Yugi - estas bien Sakuya?...-preguntó preocupado por su amiga el joven de cabellos rubios

Sakuya - si Yugi no hay problema chico - sonrió la joven de ojos morados...

Jefe - como iba diciendo, debemos llevarnos a la elegida...- murmuró el egipcio cogiendo el puzzle milenario que le entregó el faraón y haciendolo brillar, este lo hizo y con todas las miradas encima de él, brilló aún mas fuerte, y esa luz amarilla tan brillante envolvió el cuerpo de Sakuya haciendo sorprender notablemente a esta...El puzzle se dirigió a ella y se situó en el collar con tres estrellas de oro que tenía en el cuello y dejó de brillar y cayó en manos de Sakuya...

Seto - el puzzle a mostrago al octavo objeto milenario para el invoco de los objetos y el destierro y encierro de Osiris y por supuesto, a la elegida que se hará cargo de ello - explicó con más detalles Seto seriamente con todas las miradas en él

Yugi - ¿y tú como sabías eso que no me lo habías comentado?...-preguntó extrañado Yugi mrandolo fijamente

Seto - tenía cosas que hacer...¿recuerdas?...pues esta era una de ellas...- sonrió un poco el chico.

Yugi - ah...ya comprendo...tú y tus secretitos...- sonrió con ganas el pequeño joven

Jefe - es hora de que venga con nosotros elegida...- dijo el Jefe de los egipcios haciendo chasquear sus dedos y apareciendo tras él, un agujero amarillo y re¡odeado de mágia...

Sakuya - ¿qué?...¿ir yo con vosotros?...eso ni de broma...- rechazó Sakuya con mala cara...

Marik - el faraón Atem te espera a ti y a ti objeto milenario...-dijo refiriendose a su collar el cual comenzó a brillar caún con más intensidad cmo inutos antes lo había echo el puzzle del ojo de ra...

Sakuya - demo...no estoy segura... -dijo sin saber que hacer con cara confundida...

Tae - vé Sakuya, y ayudarás al faraón y a todos nosotros - sonrió su prima dándola ánimos, realmente la hacía reconfortar...

Sakuya - iré ...-dijo dispuesta y desidiendose de todos cruzó el agujero gigante delante suya que le mostraba el jefe de los egipcios, y despues de pasar ella, pasó el jefe, con los egipcios, y por último Marik que con un guio de ojo se despidió de todos.Y desapareció el agujero.

Todos observaban donde minutos antes estaba el agujero ya desaparecido, y se pusieron en camino a Egipto, en busca de Ishis, a ver que sabía ella...

**Egipto, en el pasado...**

Sakuya y los demas aparecieron en un palacio gigante y lleno de adornos de oros, diamantes y demas joyas...

Sakuya caminaba siguiendo a Marik y al jefe de los egipcios, el cual la miró divertido al observar como ella miraba al palacio con asombro...

Jefe - ¿es bonito verdad?...-preguntó sonriente el señor mayor de unos cincuenta y pocos

Sakuya - ¿perdón?...-dijo Sakuya saliendo de su aturdimiento y mirando al hombre...

Jefe - me llamo Ranmus y te decía que si este palacio te parecía bonito?...-preguntó Ranmus curioso

Sakuya - si...realmente lo es...- afirmó Sakuya observando sus esculturas mientras caminaban camino del troo del faraón...

Ranmus - fue decorado gracias a la imaginación de nuestra difunta faraona Uyakai , ella era la esposa de nuestra ex-faraón Anuís.Ellos son los padres de nuestro actual faraón Atem...-explicó con una sonrisa el señor de pelo y barba canosa...

Sakuya - ah...gracias por la información...pero...¿cómo es el faraón Atem? -preguntó curiosa la castaña siguiendo a Ranmus y a Marik el cual seguía adelante sin prestar la mínima atención a la conversación de ellos...

Ranmus - Atem es un muchacho muy bueno, es gentil, caballeroso,amable, guapo,astuto,inteligente,sensible en ocasiones, valiente...existen miles y diferentes adjetivos para describir al joven faraón...- dijo sonriente de recordar al muchacho

Sakuya - y...¿qué edad tiene?...-preguntó curiosa, mucho decían que si era joven, pero aún no sabía ni su edad...

Ranmus - 18... lleva gobernando desde que murió su padre, con solo 12 años, su madre murió por una fiebre muy grave con solo 4 años...- explicó tristemente al recordar a su antigüo lider...

Sakuya - ¿cómo murió el padre del faraón? -preguntó realmente curiosa, nunca le había pasado algo asi, demo debía reconocer que todo aquello era realmente interesante y no sabía por que...

Ranmus - murió en una dura guerra contra Inglaterra...-explico brevemente antes de llegar a la sala del trono donde les dejaron pasar, alli Marik y Ranmus hicieron una reverencia al frente de un enorme sillón de oro donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos en punta, color rubio, morado y rojo, con los ojos morados como Sakuya y una ropas egipcias, muy bien equipadas de adornos de oro y joyas...

Marik - faraón, aquí os traemos a la elegida y amiga de vuestros amigos señor...- explicó el chico seriamente mirando al faraón...Este únicamente sonrió y se acercó a la joven muchacha, y ya al frente de ella sonrió aún mas y le acarició el collar que era uno de los 8 objetos milenarios y él lo sabía, porque minutos antes le habían informado...

Atem - muy bien Marik, Ranmus, llevadla a su cuarto, más tarde charlaré con ella...

Hicieron lo que su señor le dijeron y dos muchachas la dirigieron a su lugar de descanso.Este encuentro le sorprendió bastante a Sakuya, el faraón era realmente guapo...

Continuará...

Autora: espero sus reviews, es mi primer fic de yu-gi-oh asque no sean duros conmigo n.nU.Bueno les dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo, adios!


End file.
